


Tea Before White

by GodHelpMePl3ase



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cave, Gen, Kidnapping, Tea, Teapot, sfw, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodHelpMePl3ase/pseuds/GodHelpMePl3ase
Summary: Have some tea. Also I'm not good at titles Sloth came up with the Shrek title thingy.





	Tea Before White

Mewtwo kidnapped MrDodo in his sleep.

Mewtwo always wanted to try 'tea'. He had a box of 'earl grey tea' that had ended up in his possession somehow, and he especially wanted to try it with someone else.

Mewtwo's solution was to 'borrow' someone. MrDodo was chosen for it totally not against his will.

MrDodo woke up in a cave that had a hole in the ceiling, letting light into the cave. There was patches of healthy grass here and there and there were also small pink and yellow flowers in the patches of grass.

There was a big tree stump right in the center of it all. There was a teapot on the trunk along with two teacups, and there was a small streak of steam coming from the teapot.

MrDodo got on his feet. After standing up, he realized he didn't have anything on his feet.

After a few seconds something pushed MrDodo from behind and towards the tree stump. He almost tripped, but the thing that pushed him grabbed his shoulder before he fell.

MrDodo turned around to see what it was, and he saw Mewtwo.

"What the hell is this...?" MrDodo said quietly, backing away very slowly.

Mewtwo just stared at MrDodo for a good solid 5 seconds before turning Dodo around and pushing him towards the tree stump.

Mewtwo forced MrDodo to sit down next to the tree stump and poured the tea into the teacups. Mewtwo pushed one of the teacups towards MrDodo and sat down on the other side of the stump.

Mewtwo picked up his own teacup gingerly and took a small sip of it. The smallest of smiles could be barely seen on his face.

MrDodo picked up his teacup and slowly took a sip of it. It was earl grey tea. After swallowing his first sip of it, he took a bigger sip of it.

They both drank the tea until the teapot was empty.

Mewtwo got up and walked over to MrDodo. He put his paw/hand on MrDodo's shoulder, then everything went white.

MrDodo woke up on the floor of his bedroom. He knew that something had happened, he could still taste earl grey tea on his tongue, but he couldn't remember what had happened.

The end of something that's SFW for once.


End file.
